far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
List of A.C.R.E. Ship Names
A.C.R.E. Ships use the prefix A.C.R.E. which is read out letter-by-letter instead of saying "Acre". Other than the prefix, which remains the same, A.C.R.E. civilian and combat ships observe different naming conventions. A.C.R.E. ships also sometimes operate under alternate STO Designations. Freighters Bulk Freighters that A.C.R.E. uses to ship its products all across the sector. An A.C.R.E. Bulk Freighter is named by the Department which produced the first A.C.R.E. product ever loaded onto it. * A.C.R.E. An Apple a Day * A.C.R.E. Let Them Eat Cake * A.C.R.E. No Paid Overtime * A.C.R.E. Aggressive Market Place * A.C.R.E. Two for the Price of One * A.C.R.E. Triple Bottom Line * A.C.R.E. Depreciation * A.C.R.E. Into the Black * A.C.R.E. Open in a Well Ventilated Area * A.C.R.E. Feeds a Family of Four * A.C.R.E. Fountainhead * A.C.R.E. Supply Side * A.C.R.E. Invisible Hand * A.C.R.E. The Gold Standard * A.C.R.E. Cook for Two Minutes then Stir * A.C.R.E. Thimble * A.C.R.E. Wheelbarrow * A.C.R.E. Racecar * A.C.R.E. Shoe * A.C.R.E. Shake Well Before Use * A.C.R.E. Does it Come in Blue? * A.C.R.E. It's All in The Game * A.C.R.E. The King Stays the King * A.C.R.E. Wild Oats * A.C.R.E. On the Rocks * A.C.R.E. Steamed Hams Combat vessels The Swarm Technically known as "Vessels of the Space Weapons Anti-piracy Re-Mobilization Program," the Swarm is the most elite fleet within A.C.R.E. It is comprised of ships which fell into disuse and were refitted into a combat role. As such, no two vessels look similar, but all together they comprise a surprisingly effective fleet. Most A.C.R.E. combat ships are named after legendary hive insects from Earth to honor their unrelenting and mechanical productivity, which A.C.R.E. holds in high regard. Most insects, and even some bacteria and viruses which were carefully screened from colony ships, are imagined to have been hive insects on Demnoph. The names of most vessels in the Swarm were sourced from a contest among A.C.R.E.'s employees on Demnoph. A plan to honor winning entrants with a plaque on the ship which received their name suggestion was canceled at the last minute for tending to promote unproductive individualism. Instead, winning entrants received a private note of thanks from the Space Weapons Anti-piracy Re-Mobilization Program Committee and an A.C.R.E. gift card. Several ships with existing acclaim, such as the Bay Port and Destructive Innovation, were allowed to keep their names. Moneyball was named as a concession to a number of joke entries in the contest. Privately, all contestants whose suggestions were determined not to be in the spirit of the competition received Loyalty Point demerits. Carrier Class * A.C.R.E. The Nest! The Hive! The Swarm! 1000 Stings to the Enemy! Regina Apis ** A.C.R.E. 1000 Stings * A.C.R.E. Our Bodies Will Become Bridges, Blockades, Ladders and Roads on the Path to Sate Our Hunger, Nomamyrmex ** A.C.R.E. Bodies to Bridges * A.C.R.E. No Sum of Biomass Yet Exists that Can Quench Our Unyielding Hunger to Expand and Produce, Terminifera ** A.C.R.E. Expand and Produce Battleship Class * A.C.R.E. Wounded but Never Broken, Survivor of the World, Blatta ** A.C.R.E. Never Broken * A.C.R.E. Ascending from the Shell Whence I Lay Dormant, I Spread Wide My Wings that All May Gaze Upon the Violent Delights of True Power Enshrined in Colour, Nympalidae ** A.C.R.E. Violent Delights Fleet Cruiser Class * A.C.R.E. Hive Queen of Rage and Black Bile, Asker of No Questions, Vespula ** A.C.R.E. Queen of Rage * A.C.R.E. The Unseen Predator, Eyes of the Void, Beautiful Dancer, Mantid ** A.C.R.E. Beautiful Dancer Troop Carrier Class * A.C.R.E. Our Young Writhe Beneath the Skin of Weaker Beings, Braconid ** A.C.R.E. Beneath the Skin * A.C.R.E. Though We May Fade into the Past, Your Children Will Extol Us, Chalcid ** A.C.R.E. Extolled by Children * A.C.R.E. Our Young Crawl Meekly Among Your Own Ichneumonidae ** A.C.R.E. Crawl Meekly * A.C.R.E. Spinner of Gold from Dust, Slow Artist that Consumes the Twisted, Bombyx ** A.C.R.E. Gold from Dust Heavy Frigate Class * A.C.R.E. Let Our Dance Distract You from Coming Peril, Odonata ** A.C.R.E. Coming Peril * A.C.R.E. Never Seen but Always Heard, Listen to My Call and Know its Meaning,'' Cicadidae'' ** A.C.R.E. Always Heard * A.C.R.E. The Smallest Puncture Makes Room for the Conqueror, A Hidden Space Makes a Home for Oblivion, the Sheltered Passenger Takes the Breath from Your Lungs, Holocyclus ** A.C.R.E. Passenger Corvette Class * A.C.R.E. Light in the Darkness, See Me and Know My Presence, Lampyridae ** A.C.R.E. Light in Darkness * A.C.R.E. Fae Dust of Forest Air Whispers of Gray Secrets Unknown to Man, Mycomya ** A.C.R.E. Gray Secret * A.C.R.E. Daughters of Golubac the Deep, Blessed to Bear the Sword Malignant, Simulium ** A.C.R.E. Sword Malignant * A.C.R.E. The Divine Breathed Us Into the World to Live in Ecstatic Communion, Rhithrogena ** A.C.R.E. Ecstatic Communion *A.C.R.E. We Are Appointed to Lay but One Stone in the Foundation of the Kingdom, Rhithrogena **A.C.R.E. One Stone *A.C.R.E. To Sacrifice for the Child Is a Most Righteous Burden, Anopheles **A.C.R.E. Righteous Burden *A.C.R.E. The Steadfast Lance, Borne to Seek a Kingdom for the Meek, Anopheles **A.C.R.E. Borne to Seek *A.C.R.E. Those Many Who Split from the Raft Before the Work is Finished Inherit Nothing, Culex **A.C.R.E. Inheritor *A.C.R.E. Only in Great Calamity Do We Dive Beneath the Surface of Still Waters, Culex **A.C.R.E. Still Waters *A.C.R.E. To Choke and Mourn at What Must Lie Beneath Is the Beginning of the Path, Culex **A.C.R.E. Lie Beneath *A.C.R.E. The Spark of Breath Belongs to the Divine, We Must Wrench Life from Life, Ochlerotatus **A.C.R.E. Life from Life *A.C.R.E. We Must Accept the Task Which Has Befallen Us With Keen Resolve, Ochlerotatus **A.C.R.E. Keen Resolve Support Fleet Medical Class * A.C.R.E. Our Connection - Yours and Mine - Only Runs Blood Deep, Hirudinea ** A.C.R.E. Blood Deep * A.C.R.E. On the Eve of War, Cut the Flesh and Sate the Bloodletter, Hirudo ** A.C.R.E. Cut the Flesh Scavenger Class * A.C.R.E. Your Destruction is Our Creation, Castoridae ** A.C.R.E. Our Creation * A.C.R.E. Moneyball but It's a Ship and Made out of Steel ** A.C.R.E. Moneyball Ground support Class * A.C.R.E. Bringer of Plague, Black Death of Your Kin, Yersinia ** A.C.R.E. Bringer of Plague * A.C.R.E. Once Master of Mankind, the Terror of Our Reign is Hidden Deep Still, Yersinia ** A.C.R.E. Once Master * A.C.R.E. The Rage! The Fear! Who Says We Are Foreign to Mankind? Lyssavirus ** A.C.R.E. Foreigner * A.C.R.E. Why Wake? A Long Sleep Cures, but Death Is the Longest Sleep of All, Lyssavirus ** A.C.R.E. Longest Sleep Scout Class * A.C.R.E. Fair Winds Guide Our Sails Home, Bay Port ** A.C.R.E. Bay Port Supply Class * A.C.R.E. Our Shadow Cast Upon Cowering Men, Monolith ** A.C.R.E. Monolith * A.C.R.E. The K Factorial is Used to Represent the Impacts of Entrepreneurial Invention Upon a Macroeconomic System, and is an Unbound Factorial that can Increase the Quantum of Gross Domestic Produce Nearly Infinitely, Destructive Innovation ** A.C.R.E. Destructive Innovation Category:A.C.R.E. Category:Space Ships Category:Ship Names